So Smart
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Às vezes ser inteligente demais é ruim. Às vezes as pessoas começam a te achar irritante. Talvez fosse melhor se ele fosse um idiota qualquer.


Leitores queridos! Estou deprimida porque minhas aulas começaram novamente, por isso decidi fazer algo que gosto: escrever Shikatema!

Sem mais enrolação, vamos à fanfic!

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

So Smart

Talvez fosse melhor quando ela só andava com idiotas. Ah, sim, ela sempre reclamava dos shinobis desprovidos de inteligência e até odiava ter de trabalhar com eles. Mas uma coisa não podia negar: pior do que trabalhar com idiotas era trabalhar com alguém _mais inteligente que ela._

Tudo bem, não era hora para perder tempo pensando naquelas bobagens, mas cada a vez que seu olhar se encontrava com o dele ela voltava a pensar naquilo. Temari sempre o achou irritante, mas agora estava pior do nunca. Talvez antes ele não tivesse noção do quão inteligente era, mas agora ele tinha e era justamente isso que estava incomodando profundamente a Sabaku. Com certeza, era bem melhor quando ele ainda era um chuunin idiota e preguiçoso. Não que ele tivesse deixado de ser preguiçoso...

- Ei, Shikamaru! –um shinobi que ela sequer sabia o nome entrou esbaforido na sala e deu uma pausa para respirar- Tsunade-sama está furiosa! Se não terminarem esse trabalho logo... bem, você entendeu, é melhor terminarem isso logo.

_Shikamaru. _Só ouvir o nome dele já era o bastante para deixar a kunoichi ainda mais irritada.

- Ouviu, problemática? –ele falou com a voz lenta e arrastada, como sempre, e a encarou- Não sei o que deu em você, mas acho melhor começar a me ajudar com isso.

Desde quando ele se importava com aquele trabalho estúpido? A hokage sempre os pressionava, mas eles sempre conseguiam terminar os preparativos do exame chuunin a tempo. Mas ele nunca se importava com isso. _Ela _era quem tinha que obrigá-lo a trabalhar.

- Estou ajudando. –ela respondeu com indiferença.

Temari olhou para a pequena pilha de papéis à sua frente e pegou uma caneta. Olhou de canto de olho para o parceiro e percebeu que ele ainda a observava, esperando que ela finalmente começasse a fazer algo. Preencheu a primeira linha da folha e cruzou as pernas. Olhou novamente. Ele estava fazendo a parte dele e sequer tinha notado.

- Eu não sei o que deu em _você. _–ela falou sem encará-lo.

Shikamaru ficou pensativo. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Aquela frase podia ser entendida de duas maneiras.

- Como?

- _Você _me mandando trabalhar. Não está certo.

Ah, claro, era do trabalho que ela estava falando. Shikamaru restringiu-se a dar uma risada abafada como resposta.

- Estou cansada...

Lentamente Temari esticou os braços para cima e espreguiçou-se. Novamente, ele não estava nem olhando. O que estava acontecendo? Ele não gostava mais de _brincar _com ela? Era tão divertido vê-lo arregalar os olhos e desviar o olhar quando ela cruzava as pernas, ou quando _acidentalmente _sua saia subia mais do que devia e revelava um pedaço pecaminoso de suas pernas.

Será que ele tinha outra? Não, esse pensamento não tinha agradado nem um pouco a Sabaku.

- O que está acontecendo? –Temari perguntou, mas dessa vez ela o encarou seriamente. Shikamaru a observou com curiosidade e pareceu não entender bem do que se tratava.

- Nada.

Novamente os olhos dele pousaram sobre os malditos papéis à sua frente. Temari foi até ele e empurrou violentamente a pilha de papéis para o chão.

- _Nada? _Desde quando você presta mais a atenção no trabalho do que em mim?- ela apoiou as mãos na mesa, onde antes estavam os papéis, e se inclinou até seu rosto ficar a poucos centímetros do dele.

Shikamaru conteve uma risada e percebeu que o olhar da loira tinha se tornado ainda mais assustador do que de costume. Ela estava muito irritada. _Muito. _Talvez devesse ter medido a gravidade de seus atos antes de fazê-los. Mas ele não imaginava que ela fosse ficar tão nervosa e muito menos que ela iria ser tão direta com as perguntas.

- Hm... como eu posso dizer... –Shikamaru empurrou um pouco a cadeira para trás até chegar em uma posição que ele achava segura- Eu só decidi não entrar mais nas suas brincadeiras.

- Por quê?

- Porque era divertido para você, mas quando eu também estava começando a achar divertido, você começava a agir friamente e fugia. –ele estava sorrindo. Um sorriso convencido. Um sorriso _irritante- _Mas sabe, tem muitos shinobis por aqui que cairiam facilmente no seu joguinho. –Shikamaru se levantou e caminhou até uma gaveta, onde começou a procurar algo.

- Só é divertido com _você. _

Oh, revelações. Aquilo estava começando a ficar interessante.

- Por quê?

Por quê? Que pergunta mais desnecessária. Tão desnecessária que ela não sabia a resposta. Por isso que ela preferia trabalhar com idiotas. Idiotas não faziam perguntas difíceis. Idiotas não criavam estratégias que a encurralavam e a deixavam sem resposta. Idiotas não a _atraíam _daquela maneira.

- Cale essa boca.

Shikamaru sorriu vitorioso. Era glorificante vencer uma batalha contra a Sabaku. Ahh, era tão bom deixá-la sem resposta. Bem, talvez não fosse tão divertido assim quando ela se aproximava lentamente com um olhar de poucos amigos.

No começo, por mais que fosse duro admitir, ele morria de medo daquela kunoichi. Depois descobriu que ela não era tão má assim. Só com os inimigos, com esses ela era, sim, muito má. Mas não, ela não o considerava um inimigo, então não havia muito com o que se preocupar.

Depois de algum tempo de estudo, ele descobriu até onde podia provocá-la antes de sentir toda a fúria daquela kunoichi. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Nunca tinha acontecido nada similar. Ela nunca tinha sido _ignorada. _Portanto, ele não sabia o que esperar. Projetou algumas supostas situações que poderiam acontecer quando a Sabaku parasse à sua frente, mas como sempre, ela fez algo bem diferente. Temari apenas colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros e colou seu corpo ao dele. Talvez as coisas não fossem ficar tão ruins quanto ele tinha pensando.

- Não me deseja mais? –ela sussurrou e se moveu um pouco, fazendo seu corpo roçar contra o dele. Ela estava pegando pesado. Como ele conseguiria resistir agora?- Você tem outra mulher? –dessa vez o tom de voz dela foi grave e seu semblante mudou radicalmente- Se tiver, juro que mato os dois.

- Tsc... não seja problemática. Por que está me ameaçando? Achei que fossemos... apenas... amigos... –era realmente difícil formular uma frase quando seu corpo estava sendo pressionado contra o de uma mulher atraente como Temari.

- Amigos? –ela voltou a sussurrar e aquela Temari sádica de segundos atrás sumiu completamente. Shikamaru tentou se afastar quando ela se moveu e pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dele, se é que isso ainda era possível- É isso que você quer?

O que ela tinha dito? Não importava. Tudo que ele tinha conseguido assimilar naquele momento é que a cada palavra os lábios da kunoichi se moviam de maneira tentadora. Eles estavam pedindo para serem beijados por ele.

Shikamaru segurou firmemente a cintura da loira, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo mais, a porta foi novamente aberta. Temari se afastou rapidamente do shinobi e passou nervosamente a mão no cabelo. Era impossível que a pessoa da porta não tivesse visto o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Shikamaru, temeroso, olhou para a porta e avistou uma Shizune muito perplexa segurando a maçaneta. Ela estava com a boca semiaberta, mas parecia não conseguir encontrar palavras para começar a falar.

- Ahn... –a kunoichi recém chegada começou a falar após o susto- Tsunade-sama...-ela falou lentamente e ainda encarava os dois com os olhos mais abertos que o normal- queria saber por que vocês estão demorando tanto... –Shizune riu ao se dar conta do que acabara de dizer- Bem, eu já sei, mas tenho certeza que ela não ficaria feliz se eu contasse o por quê.

- Shizune. –Shikamaru foi falar algo, mas não sabia o que dizer. A morena, a essa altura, já ria alto- Nós não... não estávamos...

- Fazendo o que você está pensando. –Temari completou ao perceber que o Nara não ia conseguir terminar a frase.

- E estavam fazendo o quê?

Tudo bem, aquela pergunta tinha sido maldosa. Shizune... Temari até a achava uma pessoa legal, mas agora tinha percebido que ela sabia ser muito má quando queria.

- Vou dizer que Temari estava indisposta e que vocês falam com ela amanhã. –Shizune falou após o silêncio dos dois- Até mais..._safadinhos_! –ela deu uma piscadela e fechou a porta.

Como descrever o acontecido: bizarro. Mas, ao menos, deviam agradecer por teriam sido flagrados por Shizune. Imagina se fosse o Uzumaki... imagina se fosse Ino... Sakura ou qualquer outra pessoa fofoqueira...

- Viu o que aconteceu por causa dessas suas brincadeirinhas, problemática?

- Ela não vai contar.

- Mas sempre vai saber.

- Aiii, cale a boca, idiota! –Temari passou a mão no rosto e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro- Aliás, por que eu tenho que estar indisposta? Isso é ridículo!

- Preferia que ela falasse a verdade?

- Escute, Nara. –ela parou e colocou as mãos na cintura, irritada- A situação já está ruim o suficiente, não precisa ficar piorando as coisas! –Temari caminhou até ele e parou a poucos centímetros do shinobi- Quer saber... por que você não cala essa boca e continua o que estava fazendo? Já estou com a minha reputação acabada de qualquer jeito.

Shikamaru esboçou um sorriso um tanto malicioso e, mais que depressa, tomou os lábios da kunoichi com volúpia. Fazia tempo que ele clamava por descobrir o gosto e a textura daqueles lábios que o enlouqueciam todos os dias. Temari entregou-se totalmente ao beijo e contornou o pescoço do Nara com os braços, colando-o novamente a si.

Era tão divertido provocá-lo... mas era ainda mais divertido deixá-lo capturá-la de vez em quando...

Mas só de vez em quando...

* * *

Bem, vamos lá. Eu _amo _essa história de provocação (acho que já devem ter percebido) e acho que combina totalmente com o nosso casal. Nada de romantismo, né? Tem que ser picante mesmo, bem ao estilo Shikatema!

Não sei se sou só eu, mas acho que a Temari tem cara de quem quer que façam tudo como ela quer. Portanto, imagino que ela ficaria furiosa pelo nosso querido Nara não cair no joguinho de sedução dela. E... também acho que ela deve odiar saber que existe alguém mais inteligente que ela!

Bem, já falei demais! Espero que tenham gostado ^-^

Ah, e não esqueçam as reviews!


End file.
